Forever Yours
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Dear Julia, if there was one thing I could say to you, it would be that I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: because I just love Eli and Julia more than anything, here's another story about them. Short one-shot on about a letter Eli wrote to Julia after he found out she died. Use your imagination for what the fight was about XD**

_Dear Julia,_

_If there was one thing I could say to you now, it would be I'm sorry. I never got to apologize for saying what I said to you before you left, and now I'll never be able to take it back. I hope that you know me well enough to know I didn't mean one word I said. You meant the world to me. You still do. _

_I'll never forget you, Julia. And I'll never love anyone as much as you. You were my first…everything. I don't know where I'm going without you. We had made such drastic future plans together, but now I'm alone. I'm lost._

_I don't know what to do now. I wish you were still here. I need you here now more than anything. I'll never forgive myself for saying what I said. I was mad. I didn't mean it. _

_I'm never gonna see you again, Julia, but you're always gonna be in my heart. No matter what I'm doing, I'll be thinking of you. I miss you more than anything in the world. I'd do anything to have you back._

_I love you._

_Forever yours, _

_Eli._

**Author's note: so I have been writing some pretty crappy, random books so far. Damn. Well. I have one idea for a book but I think it's lame. It's about Clare being a cutter and Eli finding out and all that stuff. Whatever. OH and I just made a tumblr. Pweese go follow me? .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: so i was bored and just reading the first letter in "forever yours" and i thought it'd be interesting to write a letter to julia from eli after he got with clare. the letter in the first chapter was right after she died and this letter is after the hammock scene in "halo" part 2**

_Dear Julia, _

_It's been forever since I wrote to you. So much has changed. For one thing, I'm a recovering hoarder. Yeah. Ever since you died, I just couldnt let go of anything else. I felt like one little change might take someone else away. Like you were taken away._

_I've changed, too. I've stopped living in my pain. I've fallen in love, Julia. Her name is Clare and she's beautiful. She has eyes that make me feel like I'm floating. You know I've always been drawn to people's eyes. That's how I found you, didnt I?_

_Anyway. I've falled hard for Clare and I just needed to let you know. I hope you're okay, wherever you are. I miss you, Jules and I always will, but Clare makes me feel...alive. Ever since you died, I've felt dead. Like I died with you. I feel like Clare has brought me back to life._

_I'm actually happy now. It feels weird to be happy without you and I hope you can forgive me for moving on. Everyone keeps telling me you would want me to be happy. I know they're right. I know that you love me enough to want me to be happy._

_I havent forgotten you, though. Dont ever think that because I never will. I still love you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, Julia. Nothing. _

_I'd like to think that you would have been friends with Clare. She's nice and pretty and funny and smart. With your opinions and her brain, I think you two could talk forever. To be honest, I think it'd be amusing to watch you two bicker. _

_Like I said before, I'm happy, Jules. I miss you and I love you, but I'm happy. Clare will take care of me. She's save me from myself like she already has. She's like you in that way. I know she'll be there for me whenever._

_And dont for a second think, that I'm not still yours. I always will be. And you'll always be mine. I still want you back more than anything and I'd give up whatever to get you back, but I know that I cant. So I hope your as happy as I am, because you deserve that. I hope to see you again one day._

_Once again, I'm sorry. For everything. I know it's too late to say sorry, but I mean nonetheless._

_Forever yours, _

_Eli._

**author's note: kinda random, right? yeah :P lol. Anyway you guys should really follow me on tumblr. munrochambers4ever.**


End file.
